


Pink matter

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Lexa, F/F, Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have a quicky. In a public place. Multiple times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something. Enjoy.

"Baby, we don't have time for this," Clarke moaned while Lexa was kissing her neck.

"Shhh, yes we do, we have plenty of time." Lexa was trying to have a quicky with her girlfriend, but the blonde was apprehensive. Lexa was kissing her neck and teasing her nipple over the bra.

"Mm-m fu... Lexa...", Lexa smirked and put her thigh between Clarke's legs, who instantly started to grind against it.

"Just let me take care of you babe." Lexa pleaded and Clarke agreed.

Lexa put her hands under Clarke's shirt and dragged her nails over her stomach. Clarke moaned and said, "If you're gonna tease, the deal is off."

Lexa laughed and kissed her, hard. Licking Clarke's lower lip and biting it, slowly pulling, she looked at her girlfriend, "I never tease and I'm going to fuck you right now, fast and hard."

"Oh fuck....."

Lexa quickly went back to Clarke's neck, hands busy with Clarke's breasts. The blonde was wearing a top and it was easy to pull it down and take a nipple in her mouth.

Clarke moaned loudly which made Lexa pull off and say, "You have to be quiet, baby. We're in a public place, can't have someone find us before you come, can we now?"

"N-no... Go back to doing that, please Lexa." Clarke's nipple was soon in her mouth, tongue rolling over it, slightly sucking. Lexa's other hand was massaging the other breast, then switched.

"Hey Clarke? Tell me, are you wet? When I put my hand in your pants, will I like what I find there? Hmm?"

Clarke panted against her, "You should put them and find out."

"Ohh I like mouthy Clarke, your wish is my command."

Lexa's hand went over Clarke's stomach, popped the button on her jeans and soon her hand was touching Clarke over her panties. Her drenched panties.

"Shit, Clarke. You're so fucking wet. I can't wait to fuck you, taste you."

"Less talking... More fucking. Please." Clarke pleaded with Lexa, and Lexa took pity on her and rubbed her pussy over the panties.

Clarke moaned, but quickly bit her lip to keep quiet. Lexa moved her panties to the side and was met with naked, wet pussy she loved so much. Moving her long fingers over Clarke's wet folds, she wasted no time and put two fingers in her girlfriend.

"Mmmmm fuck Lex, yes, please, fuck me."

"I love when you beg me, baby."

Lexa's mouth went back to Clarke's neck, while her fingers were fucking Clarke, sliding in and out with ease, Clarke's wetness making it possible.

"You're so tight Clarke. I love how you feel against my fingers."

Lexa's dirty talk always made Clarke lose her mind even more. She was close.

"I'm gonna come, Lexa, baby, I'm close. Fuck me."

Lexa's wet, hot mouth took Clarke's nipple in and sucked, while fingers moved faster inside of her.

"I love fucking you, making you come. C'mon baby, I want to taste you."

Those words pushed Clarke over the edge and then she was comming over Lexa's fingers. Lexa let her ride it out, leaving kisses over her shoulders and cheeks.

Pulling her fingers out of Clarke, Lexa brought them to her lips, locking eyes with Clarke, put them in and sucked and licked them clean. Clarke moaned and kissed Lexa, tasting herself. Lazy kisses were shared.

"I'm addicted to your taste," Lexa whispered after the kiss.

"You said that before," Clarke smirked and raised her eyebrow. Lexa smiled and buttoned Clarke's jeans.

"And I will say it again."

They sneaked out, hand in hand with smiles on their face. This was a good afternoon


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure filth. Hope you enjoy.

Lexa's phone chirped up next to her, knowing who was texting, even without looking at the phone.

It was Clarke, of course. "You coming soon?", the text said.

" I'm on my way." She quickly texted back and her eyes were on the road again. Lexa was on her way to pick up Clarke, they were having dinner with Anya and Raven at some fancy restaurant. Anya pleaded and begged, and Lexa couldn't say no.

She pulled next to Clarke's apartment, got out of car and went to get Clarke. A few knocks on the door and they were opening.

"Wow," Lexa muttered. Clarke looked amazing in her strapless baby blue dress with her hair down.

"Wow back at you," Clarke smiled, her eyes going up and down, studying Lexa. Lexa wore a button down, pair of black slacks and her glasses. One thing caught Clarke's attention and she smirked, "You always come prepared, don't you?"

Lexa laughed, "You know it babe, you look amazing, come here." Lexa pulled her into a kiss, passionate and hot.

"We should stop.....or we'll be late," Clarke said between kisses.

"Yeah, you're right, let's go." Lexa took Clarke's hand, and led her out.  
\----------------------------------------  
The dinner was going really well, they shared stories, laughs and were having a good time. Lexa loved seeing Clarke happy, it made her happy. She put her hand on Clarke's thigh and squeezed. The blonde was listening to a story Raven was telling, her full attention on the girl.

Lexa smiled and dragged her hand over Clarke's thigh, up and down. The dress was short and she with ease was caressing naked skin. She looked at Clarke and saw her breathing just a little bit faster. Her nails inched up and then down to Clarke's inner thigh. Lexa knew it was Clarke's weak spot, touching her there meant no backing out. Lexa's long fingers went up, so close to Clarke's center, when she felt it. Or rather, she didn't feel anything, Clarke wasn't wearing any panties. Lexa almost moaned on the spot.

Clarke turned her head and looked at her, a teasing smile on her lips. 

"I always come prepared as well," Clarke whispered, "I saw your bulge, you plan to use it tonight?" She asked Lexa while her hand trailed over the brunette's thigh and grabbed the dildo in Lexa's slacks.

Lexa closed her eyes to keep the moans in. She looked over to Anya and Raven who were too busy eye-fucking to even pay attention to the two of them.

"You know I do, when was the last time I wore it, and didn't use it?" Lexa's fingers found wetness and she pressed do

"F-fuck..."

"I'm going to go to the restroom, wanna come with?"

"God yes." Clarke's eyes were dark.

"I'm having a lady emergency, we're going to the restroom. Come on Clarke."

The flirting duo only hummed in response. Lexa laughed and pulled Clarke with her.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Lexa had Clarke pinned against them, kissing her. It wasn't a sweet kiss, it was a needy kiss, one they shared when there was nothing stopping them.

"Is...is anyone using the restroom," Clarke breathed against Lexa's lips.

"Don't know." A kiss on the jaw. "Don't care." A lick on the neck. "I'm going to fuck you hard and I don't care if anyone sees or hears anything."

Clarke moaned and Lexa used the opportunity to move her to the lavatory, Clarke's back to her front, a mirror in front of them. The look Lexa gave Clarke almost made her come on the spot. Dark eyes full of lust looked over her reflection in the mirror.

Clarke pushed her ass against Lexa's crotch, finding the hard bulge of Lexa's strap-on. Clarke whimpered because it felt so good, her wet pussy needing release.

"You've been such a good girl, baby. Not wearing any panties. Giving me free access to your pussy." Lexa was leaning down and whispering to Clarke. Lexa rolled her hips forward and grinded on Clarke.

"Shit Lexa. Fuck me, please."

"I will babe. But first you'll turn around, go on your knees and suck it, make it nice and wet for you. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Lexa was looking straight at Clarke's eyes in the mirror. Clarke didn't trust her words, so she just nodded and turned around, kneeling in front of Lexa. She massaged the bulge and unzipped Lexa's slacks, taking out the strap-on. Eyes locked with Lexa's, she took the dildo in her mouth and slowly started to suck. Lexa groaned and put her hand on Clarke's head, guiding her girlfriend while she sucked her off. Clarke was humming, one hand sneaking down to rub her soaking wet pussy. Clarke's clit was hard and the blonde's fingers danced over it.

Lexa saw Clarke touching herself and felt the wetness pool in her panties. Clarke was getting the dildo slick with saliva. Lexa had enough, she had to fuck Clarke before she explodes.

"C'mere baby, turn around, I'm going to fuck you now."

Clarke quickly stood up and leaned against the lavatory. Lexa's hands found her ass and pulled up the baby blue dress, revealing drenched pussy.

"Fuck Clarke, you look so good."

Lexa wasted no time and rubbed the head of the dildo against Clarke's folds, getting it wet with juices. Then without hesitation, pushed in.

"Oohhh m-my God....." Clarke moaned loudly, while Lexa picked up speed. The only noises heard in the restroom was the slapping of their bodies while Lexa took Clarke from behind and the low moans coming from the blonde. Lexa's hand sneaked down the front of Clarke and rubbed her clit.

"Your pussy feels so good against my dick. I love fucking you like this, when anyone can walk in, me burried deep inside you." Lexa was fucking Clarke fast and hard, the slickness of her pussy making everything so easy. Clarke's head found Lexa's shoulder and their eyes met once again in the mirror.

"I love you," Lexa whispered and rubbed down hard on Clarke's clit, pushing the dildo deep inside Clarke.

Clarke couldn't answer, she couldn't find the words, she was getting her brains fucked and loved every minute of this.

"I need you to come for me, come all over my dick, come on baby."

The filthy words coming out of Lexa's mouth, combined with the clit rubbing and hard fucking, pushed Clarke over the edge. Lexa whispered sweet things to her as she slowed down. She stayed burried inside for a few moments, letting Clarke come down and ride out her orgasm. Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulder and slowly pulled out. The whimpers Clarke let out made Lexa smile.

"Well, that was amazing," Clarke said with a soft smile.

"Yes, you are." 

Lexa gave Clarke a quick kiss, tucked the strap-on in and zipped her pants. Clarke was all fixed up as well by the time she looked up. 

"I'm so returning the favor the second we get back." 

Lexa laughed, "I would't have it any other way."

"You think they missed us back there?"

"I'm pretty sure they didn't even realize we're gone."

Clarke's laugh filled Lexa's ears and her heart was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Enjoy!

"I hate that we have to take the train, like what is this, merry year of 1925.?" Clarke huffed.

Lexa laughed beside her. "It's the cheapest way to get there and actually the fastest. I could't believe it myself."

"Whatever, still sucks."

Lexa took Clarke's hand and squeezed. Looking around their booth, her eyes fell on the sleeping form of a woman opposite them. Behind their seat was a man and the rest of the seats were free.

"We'll be fine, c'mon. 3 hours will fly by, we'll find something to keep us occupied."

"Okay babe," Clarke gave Lexa a kiss and opened a book in front of her. Lexa leaned back and relaxed. Some time has passed and Clarke's perfume was driving Lexa crazy. She was wearing shorts and a top, with a perfume Lexa loved. Clarke was really into this book, but Lexa was horny.

Looking around, the woman was still sleeping and the man behind was also reading a book. Good. A plan formed in Lexa's head as a slow smile appeared on her lips.

It's an old, familiar story, Lexa's hand on Clarke's thigh. That's how all the good stories start. Lexa was caressing the smooth thigh, going from the knee up, down to inner thigh and back. Clarke's legs opened up on instinct, providing room for Lexa to drag her fingers over Clarke's jean clad pussy.

"Baby, you're distracting me from my book, anything you need?" Clarke's arched eyebrow challenged Lexa.

"I do, I need to put my fingers in your pussy and make you come. Do you agree?"

Clarke felt her heart start to beat faster. Even after all the sex they had in various public places, hearing Lexa say it, made her panties soaked through.

"Y-yes."

"Good girl. Now spread your legs a bit more, I want to bury my fingers in you."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, that's what I'll do to you baby. Now, I want you to take two of my fingers, put them in your mouth, and suck."

Clarke obeyed and soon Lexa's fingers were in her mouth, getting sucked. Lexa moaned lowly and removed her fingers, taking them down to Clarke's center. Unbuttoning the shorts quickly, she pushed her fingers inside, going over soft curls and finding Clarke's clit. The bud was already hard, pussy wet and Lexa was in heaven.

"Now, you know the rules. Gotta keep quiet." Clarke nodded. "You're such a good girl, have I told you that already?" Lexa got her answer when she felt Clarke's pussy spasm against her fingers. The blonde had a praise kink and Lexa loved praising her.

Clarke bit down on the lip hard, when she felt the skilled fingers move over her clit. The wetness was pooling down in the panties and the feel of those long fingers against her pussy felt so good. Lexa pressed harder and soon two of the fingers entered Clarke.

Clarke's whimpers started to get louder and Lexa looked around to see if the people around them noticed anything. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Clarke was grinding down on, rubbing her clit against the brunette's palm. 

"Baby, you look so good. Fuck, look at your mouth hanging half open like that, your lips so inviting. I can hear how wet you are. Can you?"

"Mhmmm, please, d-don't stop." She was practically riding Lexa's fingers, one hand on her breast, pinching the nipple. The sight was so erotic to Lexa, her girlfriend was getting fucked while playing with hard nipples. The wetness that soaked panties made her so turned on. She'll deal with that later, this is about Clarke.

"Never meant to stop. I love making you come, love being inside of you, feeling your pussy around my fingers, or my dick. You taste so sweet, baby."

Lexa's dirty talk always got to Clarke, she could feel her orgasm coming.

"I'm, I'm gonna come....Lexaaa." Clarke's juices coated Lexa's fingers, she couldn't wait to lick them clean. Giving Clarke's head a kiss, she pulled the fingers out, taking them to her lips and licked them.

"Fuck." As soon as she heard that, Clarke's lips were on hers and a tongue coming out to taste herself.

"Mhm, really good."

"You know, I actually don't mind trains now."

Lexa was so in love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls just wanna have fun.

Lexa was deep into reading this month's paper reviews when she heard a knock.

"Come in."

"Hey sexy, you busy?" Clarke's cheery voice filled Lexa's office. Lexa couldn't stop the full blown smile that appeared on her face.

"Hey you, this is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

Clarke gave her a quick kiss and sat on the desk. Lexa eyed the smooth skin of her thighs, Clarke's dress leaving nothing to imagination.

"I came to take you out for lunch. I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten anything since last night." Flashes of Lexa eating out Clarke formed in her mind and she smirked. "Oh, you perv," Clarke laughed at her girlfriend, "I meant actual food."

"Ah yes, you're right. But I'm not hungry. For food that is."  
"Even if you are hungry for me, it's my turn, remember?"

Last night they struck some kind of a deal. Lexa was far less entusiastic about it. The deal was that since Lexa just ate her out, the next time they're in an opportunity to have sex, Clarke will eat out Lexa. Lexa was the more dominant one in their relationship, she loved giving pleasure to Clarke. It didn't mean she didn't enjoy when Clarke fucked her, far from it, she just liked putting Clarke's needs before hers.

"I do remember, my memory is still good, not that old. Not yet."

"You're silly."

"You love me."

"I do." Clarke leaned down and kissed Lexa, that kind of kiss where tongues roamed their mouths, lips were bitten and passion was shared.

"You know what, I think I'm going to cash in on that deal, right now." Clarke said when they parted.

"Right now? Right here?" Lexa's eyebrows rose and her heart went crazy. They fucked in a lot of public places, but never at Lexa's office. There were windows all around them, glass door that couldn't hide anything. The only thing that could help them was Lexa's desk. It was large and the front had a lovely piece of wood. Perfect for blocking the view.

"Oh yes, now." Clarke slid down the desk and went under it. Lexa could feel the wetness in her panties. Fuck, this is really happening.

"Help me get you out of these pants." Clarke unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, and Lexa lifted her ass so they can be pulled off. Clarke could see the wet patch on Lexa's panties and it made her release a low moan. She kissed over Lexa's thighs and spread her legs open, slighty biting down and leaving marks. Lexa leaned back into her chair and played with Clarke's hair. One eye on the door, in case someone decided to be a bother. Clarke was getting closer to her center, she was so wet, and Clarke could smell the sweetness coming out of Lexa's pussy.

"I can't wait to dive in, my tongue fucking your tight pussy. Fuck..."

"Please."

And that's all Clarke needed to hear, she moved her mouth onto wet pussy and started to lick over Lexa's drenched panties.

"I need you mouth on me, baby."

Clarke moved the panties to the side and first with big then small licks, started to eat out the brunette.

"Oh, fuck, that feels so good."

Clarke was making out with Lexa's pussy, kissing her lips the same way she kisses Lexa on the mouth. Her fingers were teasing Lexa's clit, but soon she switched and Clarke's tongue was flicking over Lexa's hard nub. 

Lexa was trying to keep quiet, not moan but fuck, did Clarke made that hard for her. She was so into watching Clarke eat her, she forgot about the door and soon Lexa's assistant barged in her office.

"I'm sorry to come in this way, but Mr. Johnson said these papers needed to be done by tomorrow afternoon."

Lexa looked like a deer caught in the headlights, she had a naughy blonde under her desk, eating her out, while her assistant chose exactly this moment to storm in and talk about a stubborn fossil. Fuck.

"O-oh um, yes, sure. I mean, yes." Clarke smirked and didn't stop, only sucked harder on Lexa's clit and slid one finger straight into her pussy.

"Oohhhh....fuck." Lexa was going to kill Clarke. She was a dead woman.

"Ms. Lexa, are...are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I apologize, I have th-these cramps in my leg, and and ummm yeah..."

"Oh! Okay." Her assistant didn't look very convinced but Lexa didn't care, she jut needed her out of the office. Clarke was now fucking her with two fingers and wasn't planning on stopping, only fucked her faster, Lexa was so close.

"Thank you, Jenna. That...that'll be all. You can tell Mr. Johnson all will be done in time." Lexa barelly got all of that out without moaning.

"Yes, I will tell him." And with that she departed, Lexa watching her leave. As soon as the doors were closed, she let out a load moan and said, "You are so getting punished for that Clarke Marie Griffin. But now, don't you fucking dare stop."

Clarke never meant to stop, sucking Lexa's clit harder and fingers deep inside. Lexa could feel her orgasm coming, she gripped Clarke's hair, but not hard enough to hurt, and said, "Shit baby, I'm gonna come."

And then she was, Clarke's mouth filled with Lexa's juices and she lapped it all up, licking her clean.

"Mmm fuck, that felt good." Lexa looked down between her legs, Clarke's chin was dripping with her come and the sight almost made Lexa come again on the spot. Lexa pulled the blonde up and kissed her, tasting herself.

"Your turn," Lexa said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions, leave a comment and tell me what you want to see, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's filthy, really filthy. Yell at me in comments if you like it, hate it or whatever. Enjoy!

They were on the hunt for a new couch. They've been living together for two months now and life was good. But the old couch in Clarke's apartment wasn't. Lexa being the perfectionist she is, just couldn't sit on that ratty old thing. Clarke agreed, although she was reluctant at first, she tried to explain to Lexa she was emotionally tied to the couch because of all the fucking it saw. Lexa gently reminded her that it was more important to have those memories in their head, than on their couch.

And so they set out a search for a new one. Lexa was really focused on finding one, but Clarke had other things on her mind. It was no secret they liked to have sex in public and semi-public places and that they used strap-ons. Also, no secret that Lexa loved to pack. She was packing right now. Clarke could only focus on Lexa's crotch, watching the bulge in her pants, knowing very well what was in there. It was driving her insane. Clarke loved sex with Lexa, any kind. But there was just something about getting fucked with Lexa's silicone dick that made her wet beyond control. She loved to ride the brunette, sit on her dick and be a mess, loving the way it hit her g-spot, loving how deep inside of her the dick was burried. She loved getting fucked in any position, and she also loved sucking Lexa off.

"Hey, what do you think of this one?" Lexa pointed to a dark, almost leather like couch, which was spacious enough.

"Yeah, I think it's a really good one. We should take it."

"Really? I mean it's good, but I'd like to see what other options we have." Lexa eyed her girlfriend, she was antsy and Lexa knew exactly why that was. Lexa's dick, as Clarke loved to call it, was the reason. She was strapping and she knew it drove the blonde crazy. A small smile played on her lips, the reason she was wearing her dildo was simple ; she was going to use it in Clarke, while shopping for a new couch.

Lexa went to fix her bulge and watched as Clarke's eyes followed her movement. Got her now.

"Umm yeah, sure baby, what ever you want to do." Clarke knew she fell right into it, when Lexa came next to her, the hardness pressed against her thigh, leaned in and whispered, "I want to do you."

Clarke closed her eyes, breathing coming out short, she could only nod. Lexa took her by the hand and led her towards the couch further into the store, away from people. Lexa chose an obscured one, where if anyone looked, wouldn't see much. Clarke sat on the couch and Lexa threaded her fingers through Clarke's hair.

"Are you wet for me baby?"

"I'm always wet for you."

"Good girl. Now you know what to do, don't you?"

Clarke knew, of course she knew and she couldn't wait to do it. Lexa took out her silicone dick and Clarke put her lips on it, giving it little kisses. Soon her tongue came out and began to lick it, running her tongue all over the dick, getting it nice and wet. Clarke was always so wet that doing this was kind of pointless, but she loved doing it. She put the dick in her mouth and started to suck, her eyes on Lexa, who could only groan at the sight. Those blue eyes looking straight into her green ones, while her dick's been sucked. 

"Fuck. Baby. Just fuck, you're so good at sucking my dick, you love it don't you? Good girl, blowing me here, on this couch. Fuck."

Clarke hummed and began sucking faster.

"Baby, stand up." Clarke stopped sucking and stood up, Lexa kissed her and then sat on the couch.

"Ride me."

Clarke couldn't wait to do it, she quickly pulled down her sweats and straddled the brunette. Lexa lined up her dick with Clarke's pussy and the blonde sinked down on it. It filled her up so nicely, little whimpers of pleasure left her mouth.

"So tight on my dick, aren't you. The way your pussy grips it, feels so fucking good. C'mon baby, ride my dick."

Clarke put her hands on Lexa's shoulders and started to move, the slickness of her pussy alowed her to ride Lexa. Up and down she grinded herself on the dick, which hit her g-spot in such a sweet way. Lexa looked over Clarke's face, the bliss she found was making her so happy. Lexa took Clarke's breasts into her hands and squeezed, she loved Clarke's tits. Clarke was grinding down on her in such a way that the dildo rubbed Lexa's clit and she felt like they were one. Sneaking her hand down, she began rubbing Clarke's hard clit, making the blonde moan.

Lexa's dick was burried so deep inside of her and now Lexa started touching her clit and it was all too much for Clarke, she could sense her orgasm coming.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna come, Lexa, fuck."

"I'm gonna come too, come with me baby. Be a good girl and ride me, come all over my hard dick baby. Clarke, look at me." Clarke opened her eyes and looked at her. "I wish I could come inside you for real, fill you up, but for now I just need you to come with me."

And then Clarke was coming, coming all over Lexa's dick, those words triggered something primal inside of her, and then the brunette soon followed. Clarke slowly stillted her movements and then she just stopped, Lexa still inside of her. They were kissing and Lexa was whispering how much she loves her. 

"C'mon baby, let me pull out and get you cleaned up." Clarke stood up and slowly the dildo fell on Lexa's stomach, making a wet sound.

"Mmmmm fuck."

"Yeah, I agree."

Lexa gave Clarke some whipes and soon they looked presentable again, not like they just fucked two minutes ago.

"Hey, I was thinking," Lexa began, "Since we already christened it, what do you say we buy this couch?"

Clarke laughed and said, "What ever you want to do, baby, what ever you want to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and Clarke and Lexa decided to spend it in their favorite park. They brought books and snacks and were sitting on their bench. Life was good.

Lexa looked over to Clarke who was reading her book, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were a bit dark. Lexa was confused because Clarke was reading about art in Ancient Greece.

„Hey, Clarke? Are you ok?“

The blonde was silent and still reading. Lexa's arm was on her shoulder in an instant, lightly touching it.

„Clarke?“

„Oh, sorry. Did you ask me something?“

„Yeah, I asked you if you were ok? You seem a bit... off.“

Clarke laughed and looked like she blushed.

„It's uh... this book I'm reading. You couldn't tell by the title, but it's actually pretty... dirty.“

Lexa smirked and Clarke blushed even harder.

„Oh yeah? What's it about?“

„About how people used to have sex, how it all ended up on the paintings, sculptures and other forms of art. And how others copied that art. It's basically a giant orgy.“

„And what kind of effect it had on you?“

„It turned me on. I'm so wet Lexa.“

Lexa almost moaned but forced her eyes shut to prevent it, calming her breathing down. Clarke always had that effect on her, she was the art that made her wet.

„Are you now? What are we going to do about that?“

„Mhm... I think you should take your hand and put in my pants, feel just how wet I am.“

„Fuck, Clarke. There are a lot of people around. I can't just fuck you like this.“

„Never stopped you before.“

She had a point, „Fuck. Okay, umm gimme that blanket and throw it over your lap.“ Clarke did it and she was waiting patiently for Lexa to do what she does best. „Oh and Clarke? Not a word.“ Clarke gulped, she better not make a sound or Lexa will stop, she won't risk getting caught having sex in the park.

Clarke sat right next to Lexa and threw the rest of the blanket over Lexa's lap as well, to hide her hands. Soon enough Lexa's hand was on her thigh and getting closer to her center, Clarke was wet from reading those descriptions but Lexa always made her wetter than anything else. Lexa's fingers were teasing her over her pants, teasing and skipping on those parts Clarke needed Lexa to touch the most.

„Please, Lexa. Touch me.“

Green eyes sparkled, she was itching to touch Clarke. And she did. She slid her hand down Clarke's stomach and into her pants. What she found there never disappointed her, wet pussy, wet because of her.

Clarke was breathing hard and she hissed when Lexa's fingers made contact with her drenched pussy.

„Inside, please, Lexa.“

Lexa wasted no time, she didn't want to tease with now, plus she didn't want to get caught here, there were kids somewhere and yeah, she's not about that life. So her fingers found Clarke's openning and fingers slid inside with ease. Clarke's whimpers got her hot. But she didn't have time to think about herself, her only mission right now was making Clarke come.

Lexa's palm was dragging over the blonde's clit and it gave Clarke such a good sensation, she was getting closer to her orgasm. Lexa was whispering sweet dirty things into her ear and she could feel her orgasm closing in on her.

„Lexa... I'm coming.“

Lexa sped up her actions and then Clarke cried out silently and she could feel Clarke's juices on her fingers, which she took out and then licked clean, she didn't want to waste such tasty thing, Clarke tasted amazing.

„You did good, Clarke. So proud of you.“ Lexa said it and kissed Clarke on the temple, who still needed some time to come off her high. Lexa took the blanket and folded it and put it away, and when she looked over to Clarke, she saw the blonde clamed down.

„Hey you. You okay?“

„Hey yourself. I am, more than okay,“ Clarke smiled and put her hand in Lexa's.

„I love you.“

„I love you too.“

„Want to go for a walk or continue with your dirty book?“ Lexa smirked.

Clarke laughed and said, „I'll leave the dirty book for some other time. Take me away, commander.“

Lexa could only do what she always does, make Clarke happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even like or read this thing I'm writing lol? If you have any prompts hit me up, because honestly I'm running out of ideas, that's why this next one is also a short one.

„Now Clarke, you know what to do, don't you baby?“ Lexa whispered in Clarke's neck.

„Yes, Lexa, I know. I have to be quiet.“

„That's right, good girl.“ She gave her neck small kisses while her hands moved from Clarke's hips to her ass, squeezing and making Clarke moan quitely.

„I love when you wear these skirts, easy access, am I right or am I right?“

Clarke laughed, „You are definitely right, I wear them for that occasion only.“

„You are too good to me.“ Those words left Lexa's mouth just as she was getting down on her knees in front of Clarke and dragged her hands over Clarke's knees and up her thighs. Her lips followed the trail her hands were on just a second ago as her fingers hooked around Clarke's panties and she pulled them down. Clarke leaned against the shelf behind her, they were in their favorite spot in the library, just next to philosophy books, others found it boring so the traffic on those shelves was poor, thus making it the perfect fuck place as Lexa liked to call it.

With Clarke's head leaning against Plato, Lexa's mouth was leaving a hot path of kisses that were getting closer to the blonde's center. Clarke was panting lowly and when she felt Lexa's hot breath on her bare wet pussy, she almost lost it.

„You smell so fucking amazing baby. I can't get enough of you, you know that? And look how wet you are, I love when you get wet for me. I can't wait to taste you mhm.“

Clarke's fingers found their home in Lexa's hair and she tugged her closer, not into teasing.

„Please Lexa, I need your mouth on me. Eat my pussy, please.“

„I love when you say please.“ And with that Lexa's mouth was on her pussy, licking her slit and kissing her pussy, she was making out with Clarke's pussy and Clarke's grip was so strong on Lexa's hair, she was afraid she was hurting the brunette, but it felt so good and it was the only thing keeping her from moaning so loudly that the whole library would hear, including the librarian which Clarke was convinced hated her.

Lexa's hands were on Clarke's ass and her tongue was slowly licking around her clit, but not the clit itself and Clarke was ready to kill Lexa.

„Lexa, please, don't tease me...“

Lexa just smirked, she loved when Clarke got impatient. She could go like this all day, but they were on a tight schedule and she wanted to make Clarke come fast so her tongue quickly swirled around Clarke's clit and soon she was sucking on it. Clarke was pushing Lexa's head more into her crotch and grinding her pussy on Lexa's face. Lexa lightly slapped the blonde's ass and dragged her hand towards her center and before Clarke could realize what was happening, two of her fingers quickly entered Clarke.

Clarke's eyes widened and she bit her lip, hard, to keep from screaming in ecstasy. Lexa was fucking her so good and the curling of the fingers over her g-spot was making her see explosions when she closed her eyes.

„Clarke, look at me.“ Clarke opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend. „You feel so good baby, how tight you are around my fingers and how wet you are. Fuck. Do you have any idea what you do to me? You drive me crazy.“ Lexa was talking and fucking Clarke and Lexa's words were pushing Clarke close to her orgasm, she felt like she was floathing and her whole body will explode because Lexa was making her feel amazing.

„Lexa. Fuck, Lexa I-I'm gonna come. I'm so, I'm so close, fuck...“

Lexa could feel Clarke tightening around her fingers and she licked and sucked on her clit faster as her fingers were quickly going in and out of the blonde's pussy. Lexa didn't stop her actions even after she heard Clarke moan lowly and her juices started to drip down her fingers. She only stopped when Clarke got too sensitive and slightly pushed her head away. Lexa kissed Clarke's thighs and slowly withdrew her fingers out of Clarke, who whimpered. Lexa stood up and gave Clarke a kiss, then replaced her lips with her fingers that were coated in Clarke's come. Clarke took Lexa's fingers in her mouth and sucked and lick, getting them clean and Lexa unbelievable wet.

„Fuck, I love you so damn much. How did I get so lucky?“

Clarke smiled, she loved when Lexa got all mushy. „You know, I ask myself that question every day.“

Lexa helped Clarke get dressed and soon they were leaving the library, Clarke said goodbye to the librarian who gave her the stink eye, making Lexa laugh.

„Imagine the look she would give you if she knew you just came next to the world's most famous philosophers.“ Clarke groaned as Lexa laughed, they'll avoid the library for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @andreabailyhc and anon on the idea. I took the idea and worked around a bit on it, they're adults so it's not a HSAU, but it's close enough I guess. If you have some more, I'm all ears. Enjoy.

Clarke had a lecture at the nearby high school, she was asked to talked to the students about art and she was over the moon at the opportunity. She never thought about herself as a teacher, but she wasn't opposed to it and today only confirmed that maybe someday, she'd like to teach students, high school or college, about her second big love, art. Her first big love was on her way to pick her up from school. A chirp of her phone brought her out of her thoughts, it was a text from Lexa.

_You look really good sitting on that desk in that skirt. I'm hot for the teacher ;)_

Clarke laughed and looked out the door, Lexa was standing there and was looking at her with those heart eyes, as Raven called it.

„Stalker.“ Clarke said jokingly as Lexa was walking towards her.

„Just for you.“ Lexa closed the door and walked up to her and gave her a kiss. It soon turned into something more, where Lexa stepped in between Clarke's legs, her hands on Clarke's thighs, inching closer to the blonde's center. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa and brought her closer, needing friction on her clit, in doing so she felt the familiar object. Lexa's tongue felt amazing in her mouth, she explored it like no one else, Lexa mapped her whole body with her mouth, tongue and touch, she was ruined for anyone else. Lexa grabbed her ass and squeezed, an action that brought Clarke to the reality.

„Lexa, wait. Someone could walk in, the kids...“ She put her hands on Lexa's shoulders and moved her away. Lexa's intense green eyes, who were at least a few shades darker, look at her and she smiled softly.

„Clarke, it's okay. There's no one here. The kids are gone for the day, I don't think even the teachers are here.“ She gave her a soft kiss.

„Yeah? You sure? I don't want someone to walk in on us, I like this temporary job I have, don't want to mess it up.“

„Baby, hey. I'm sure but we don't have to continue, we'll go into the car, I'll pick up some food from your favorite restaurant, we'll eat and then we'll have our fun. I don't want to jeopardize your job.“ Lexa's hands circled around Clarke's waist and Clarke nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

„I love you. You are the best.“

„I love you too, Clarke. But you're wrong there, you are the best.“

A laugh escaped Clarke's lips, „Shut up.“

„Come on, let's go.“ Lexa moved away and offered her hand to Clarke to help her get off the desk. But Clarke looked dazed, like she wasn't even listening to Lexa.

„Clarke? What's up?“

„Fuck me.“

„What?! Clarke, I don't want to do something you're not comfortable with.“

„I am Lexa, don't worry, I wouldn't be saying this if I weren't. You know what your dick does to me, I need you inside of me. Fuck me on this desk Lexa.“

„Shit, Clarke. If that's what you want, that's what I'll give it to you.“

Lexa got back where she was a few moments ago and was kissing Clarke hard, her hips rolling forward and her bulge was dragging over Clarke's pussy who could only moan in return. Lexa's fingers danced over Clarke's thighs and soon they moved Clarke's skirt up and were on the edge of her panties. Lexa's mouth was on Clarke's cleavage, which looked amazing in the shirt she was wearing. Lexa's long fingers touched Clarke's wet panties and applied slight pressure to her clit, which made the blonde let out a lenghty moan.

„Give me your dick Lexa. I need it in me.“

„I will baby, I'll give you anything you want.“

Lexa stepped away and started to unbutton her jeans, Clarke looked with pure lust in her eyes as her fingers rubbed her clit, she couldn't wait until Lexa's fucking her brains out.

„How do you want me?“

Lexa groaned, „Fuck Clarke.“ She took the dildo out and started to jack it off, like she was preparing it for what's about to come. Clarke had one hand on her clit and one on her breast, pulling on her nipple.

„Fuck, you look so good. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're gonna come all over my dick. Take off your panties and spread your legs for me.“ Lexa commanded.

Clarke obeyed, taking off the wet panties and slowly spreading her legs. „Put your hard dick in my wet, tight pussy.“

Lexa was so wet, she loved to hear Clarke talk dirty. The dildo was in her hand and she was stroaking it, looking at the glistening pussy that was calling her. In a split of a second, she was between Clarke's legs and she lined up the head of the strap-on with the blonde's pussy, but before she entered her, the moved it up and down, coating it in Clarke's wetness and rubbing against her clit. Clarke was making all sorts of noises that told Lexa she was impatient and needed her dick where she liked it the most.

Lexa wasted no more time and quickly entered Clarke, who moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back into her head, the stretch felt so good, she felt so full when Lexa's dick was inside, her walls clamped down on the dildo and then Lexa started to move. She pulled the dildo almost all the way out and then quickly slammed it back in, the wet sounds coming from Clarke's pussy drove Lexa wild, she was fucking Clarke fast and hard, the blonde's head was tossed back and she was mumbling incoherent words, she couldn't talk because Lexa was fucking her in all the right ways. Lexa's hips moved with a mind of their own, fucking into Clarke, her mouth wet on Clarke's neck, biting and sucking and leaving marks.

„Lexa........baby.....fuck.“

„Clarke babe, I'm going to stop now.“ Clarke whined. „No, I will stop and I will lie down on this desk and you're going to get on my dick and you're going to ride me. Okay?“

„Oh shit. Yes. Yes.“

Lexa pulled out and Clarke quickly jumped off the desk, waiting for Lexa to lie down, and after she did, Clarke climbed on the desk. Lexa was holding the dildo up so Clarke could sit on it, and she did. She lowered herslef down on it and then she just sat, she sat and she didn't move, enjoying the feeling of being full. But she also wanted to get off so she moved, rising up only to come back down. Lexa looked at her girlfriend, looked at the bliss she found on her face, her hands where on Clarke's hips and she was guiding her in riding the dildo.

„Fuck me, this is so good, you fuck me so good, I love to ride your hard cock baby. Yes, give it to me.“

„Clarke, touch your clit, I want you to rub it.“

Clarke moved her hand to her clit and she rubbed it, still riding Lexa who was fucking up into Clarke, hips moving up and down and making the dildo hit all of the good spots inside Clarke, who was close to coming. Lexa herself was close, she wanted for them to come together.

„Baby, I'm close. I want you to come with me. Can you do that Clarke?“

„Yes, keep fucking me and I'll come with you. Your dick feels amazing in me, you're hitting my g-spot and fuck, I'm gonna....gonna come, gonna come, fuck me, just like that.“

Clarke was falling apart on top of her and it was too much for Lexa who could feel her orgasm hitting her and hitting her hard.

„Clarkeeeee...“

„Oh Lexa, I-I......fuuuck.....“

They were both panting and breating hard when they rode out their orgasms, Clarke still on top of Lexa with the dildo still inside of her.

„Oh fuck, that was really something.“ Lexa laughed and Clarke joined in. „C'mon, get off it and let me clean you off.“

„You are super sweet but if you start to clean me up, we're going to stay here so long the kids in the morning will find us and that is something I never want to experience, ever.“

Lexa started to laugh hard and as she was laughing the dildo started to move inside Clarke, who let out a loud moan.

„Shit, we have to stop and I need to pull you out.“

„You do that.“

Clarke slowly got up and the dildo slipped out, full of Clarke's juices, Lexa swore under her breath, it always made her lose her mind. Clarke was pulling up her panties and making herself presentable while Lexa was tucking the dildo away.

„Now, are we going to follow our original plan where I buy you food and we fuck again or you want to do something else?“

Clarke fake gasped, „Why Lexa, who do you think I am, you know I love when you buy me food and fuck me, it's my favorite part of the day, week, month, life.“

„Okay okay, weirdo. Let's go then.“ Lexa took Clarke's hand and walked them out of the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @andreabaileyhc for the idea again, it was great! Keep 'em comin'. Hope you enjoy.

It was a Saturday and Lexa had to finish a project so she was working, again. Even though she was the big boss woman, work was always there for Lexa. Clarke understood during the week, but the work on the weekends drove her insane, she knew how much of herself Lexa put in her business. But she also needed a break every now and again. Clarke was waiting for Lexa on the parking lot, which was entirely empty, except for Lexa's car. Clarke was leaning against it, hoping Lexa would come out soon because she was getting hot standing in the sun. She was wearing a shirt and a tank top underneath, but it was still hot, so she took off her shirt. It was then when Lexa came out and her eyes fell upon the sight of her girlfriend, leaning against her car, breating heavily while wearing a skimpy tank top which left nothing to imagination. Clarke's breasts were almost spilling out and Lexa moaned internally, she loved Clarke's body, it was heavenly, the curves gave her heart palpitations.

She finally found the words to greet Clarke. „Why hello there, sexy. I see you're all alone here, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?“ Lexa smiled cheekily.

Lexa startled Clarke, but she quickly laughed at Lexa and played along with her little joke.

„Well, you know, I'm waiting for someone.“

„Yeah, someone I know?“

„Hmmm, I would say no?“

„What's she like, better than me?“

„How do you know it's a she? Clarke raised an eyebrow at Lexa who was trying to hide her smile.

„Trust me, I know.“

„Well, she's okay I guess. But now that I see you, I have to say, you sure are an upgrade on her.“ Clarke sticked out her tongue at Lexa.

„You better put that tongue to a good use or don't show it around.“

„What would be a good use?“

Lexa was inching towards Clarke, „For example, you could put it in my mouth.“

„Oh yeah?“ Lexa was so close now, noses touching.

„Yes.“

Clarke grabbed Lexa's head and slamed their mouths together, tongue wasting no time in gaining entry into Lexa's mouth, who could only moan in Clarke's mouth. Lexa's hands were on Clarke's hips and she was pushing her against her car, her knee between Clarke's legs and the blonde started to grind down on it, wanting to feel some friction. Clarke broke the kiss and dragged her lips down to Lexa's jaw, then down to her neck, leaving hot open mouth kisses and little nips. Lexa was breathing heavily, pushing Clarke harder against the car as her hands roamed all over Clarke's body.

„Lexa. I want you to fuck me.“

„Yeah baby? Right here?“

„Yes, right here, right now. And I want you to fuck me with your strap-on.“

Lexa groaned into the crook of Clarke's neck.

„I'm not packing baby, I don't have it on me.“

Clarke smiled wickedly. „Well, then it's a good thing I came prepared.“ She turned around and reached for her bag, then pulled out Lexa's strap.

Lexa could only laugh. „You little minx, you planned it all along, didn't you?“

„Of course. Now, fuck me.“

„Fuck I love when you're like this baby. Give me that.“

Clarke gave her the strap and Lexa quickly put it on. She looked up from it and into Clarke's eyes. „I will fuck you against this car, you can moan and you can scream, I will be burried so deep inside of you, your eyes will roll back into your skull. I will dick you down so good you won't remember your own name.“

Clarke's eyes were impossibly dark, when Lexa got into this zone, it was the hottest thing Clarke's ever seen. Lexa started to unbotton Clarke's pants and then her fingers found a dripping wet pussy and she couldn't hold her moan.

„Always so wet for me. I lose my mind when my fingers or my mouth find your pussy so dripping. I can't wait to stick my dick in you, fuck you hard. You want that baby? Tell me what to do.“

Clarke was having a hard time concentrating, but she knew what she wanted, she always knew. „Fuck me.“

That was that Lexa needed, she janked the panties down, pushed Clarke against the car and the tip of her strap was lined up perfectly with Clarke's pussy, and then she pushed in, without a warning.

„Ohhh fuck! Yes yes fuck me like that, I want your dick deep inside of me.“

Lexa was fucking into Clarke fast and hard, she pulled the tank top down and took a nipple in her mouth. Lexa loved sucking on Clarke's nipples, they were beautiful and fit perfectly into her mouth, her tongued swirled around the hard nub and her hips were slamming into Clarke, who was a mess to put it lightly. Head tossed back and leaned against the car, soft murmors of encouragement for Lexa to continue to fuck her, lips parted, she looked beautiful.

Lexa suddenly stopped and pulled out, Clarke whined but Lexa quickly spoke up. „Turn around baby, want to fuck your from behind.“ Clarke quickly listened to Lexa and turned around, her ass was in the air and Lexa couldn't resist and she spanked her ass cheek. Clarke yelped but she loved it, she loved getting spanked.

„Yes baby, spank me just like that. My ass needs your hands on it, spank it then shove your dick in my tight pussy.“

„Fuck.“

And Lexa did just that, she spanked her again, leaving a print, and entered Clarke, bottomed out inside and then she pulled almost all the way out then slammed it back in. She repeated the motions and they set out a rhythm, one that was all too familiar to them. Lexa reached out in front and found Clarke's clit.

„I bet you're loving this, my dick in you, fucking you hard while I rub your clit. I bet you're real close aren't you?“

„Fuck Lexa. You feel so good, your dick is hitting all the right places. I'm going to come all over your dick. My come will drip down it and I will lick it clean.“

Clarke only made Lexa move faster, the base of the dildo was hitting Clarke's ass and it was making this sound that almost made Lexa come. She rubbed harder and she could feel Clarke will fall apart real soon. One hand was rubbing the clit while the other was pinching and pulling Clarke's hard nipple. The stimulation Lexa was providing to Clarke and her body was too much for the blonde, she was coming. Clarke couldn't even say anything, she was just moaning loudly and Lexa didn't stop, she wanted to squeeze out every last drop of Clarke. Clarke was slowing down her movements and Lexa mirrored her, only slightly tapping her clit, not wanting to overstimulate it and hurt Clarke.

„Now that you have come, I want you on your knees and sucking me off, I want you to clean my dick, leave it spotless.“

Lexa pulled out and Clarke's juice was dripping all over the dildo and down, Lexa groaned while Clarke got into position and she licked the strap from the bottom up to the tip, tongue swirling over the tip and then she took it into her mouth, she was blowing Lexa and licking all her juices off.

„I love having your dick in my mouth, do you like it?“

„I love it baby, you look so good doing it. But I need you up here, want to kiss you and taste you.“

Clarke got up and in an instant they were kissing, the passion of it could fuel a thousand suns. Lexa gave Clarke a few pecks after they slowed down and pulled her panties up. Clarke pulled up her pants and Lexa took of her strap-on, giving it to Clarke to put away.

„It's a good thing you cleaned it so well, it won't stain your bag.“ Lexa smirked.

„Ass.“

Lexa could only laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and nice comments. Hope you enjoy.

„Lexa c'mooon, just a little bit more. Please, I'll be quick.“

„You said that two hours ago“

„Please baby, I want to find something that suits me. I'll make it up to you.“

Lexa sighed, Clarke was sometimes impossible when shopping, she'd go into almost every store and try dozens of outfits and their shopping would last hours. Lexa would go into her favorite store, buy the clothes and went home, easy and quick. But she loved Clarke and she could endure this.

„Okay. But it better be good,“ Lexa almost pouted.

Clarke laughed, „You know it will be.“ She kissed the corner of Lexa's mouth and went to pick something else to try. Lexa walked around and looked at the various clothing items around her while Clarke rummaged through the shelves. After some time, Clarke called her over to the dressing rooms while she changed.

„Hey, what about this?“

Clarke was wearing a red shirt with dark jeans, she turned around a few times for Lexa to see better.

„Yeah, not bad. I think it lookes great on you, if you take it you could wear it anywhere. Plus, your ass looks great in those jeans.“ Lexa smirked at Clarke who looked amused.

„I know it does, that's why I picked them.“ She stuck out her tongue at Lexa and disappeared inside again. Then she popped her head back out and said, „I think you're really gonna like this next outfit.“

Lexa smiled, she loved every outfit Clarke wore, she also liked when Clarke had nothing at all. It's really not about the clothes, but about Clarke.

Clarke's head was the only thing Lexa saw, „I'll make it up to you right now, how about that? Come here with me, I think you'll like this.“

Lexa could only nod and she stepped inside with Clarke, „Oh wow.“ Lexa looked at her girlfriend and almost came at the spot. Clarke was wearing a black transparent bra, but it had to be a size smaller than Clarke's usual size because her breasts were spilling out of it and one nipple was partially out while the other was inside and hard and Lexa had a feeling she was drooling. Next, she was wearing matching black lace panties and a red garter belt with matching sheer stockings. She slowly turned around so Lexa could look at her ass. „Holy shit,“ Lexa murmured. Clarke's ass looked so good, Lexa's hand was itching to touch it, to touch all of Clarke, she wanted to ravage her.

„You like this baby? You like how my tits fall out of it and how my ass looks so smackable? What do you want to do to me?“

„I want to fuck you.“ Lexa's green eyes were so dark, she wanted to have Clarke right now.

„So, what are you waiting for?“

Lexa almost jumped forward and in an instant her lips were on Clarke's, hungry and desperate. Her hands moved over the blonde's breasts, her left hand massaging one while her right pulled at the hard nipple that was peeking out. Clarke moaned in Lexa's mouth and she pulled away and warned Clarke to be quiet. She want back to kissing her and exploring her body with her hands, her next stop being Clarke's perfect ass, the globes that perfectly fit Lexa's big hands and long fingers. She grabbed both cheeks and pulled Clarke even closer to herself. Clarke stopped the kiss so she could bury her face into Lexa's neck and whimper slowly. Lexa was massaging her ass and slowly with one finger dragged over Clarke's pussy.

„You are so fucking wet. You do know you'll have to buy this now, since you ruined it. You can't put it back to the shelf while your juices are all over these panties.“

Clarke moaned, she loved when Lexa talked like that.

„I want to touch you, feel your wetness coat my fingers. Take those panties off for me, will you babe?“

„Yes.“ Clarke quickly took them off and then waited for Lexa.

Lexa in turn just took Clarke and kissed her again, her fingers finding Clarke's center quickly, she was so wet fingers slid in easily. Clarke bit down on Lexa's shoulder so she wouldn't moan out and alert the whole store about their little activity. Lexa was fucking her with two fingers while her thumb was rubbing her clit and Lexa was whispering dirty things into her ear.

„I love being inside of you, when your wetness drips down my fingers and I hear your moans in my ear. You are so beautiful, how did I get so lucky?“

Lexa's mouth left Clarke's ear and found her nipple, the hard bud feeling like honey in her mouth. She lightly pulled at it with her teeth and she could feel Clarke clench around her fingers, she rolled her tongue over the nipple and sucked. Lexa knew Clarke's weak sports, and this was one of them.

„I can feel you getting closer, you want to come baby? Your clit is so hard against my thumb and your pussy is getting tight around me. I want you to come and when you come I want you to lick my fingers clean, no spot lest unlicked. Okay?“

„Y-yes.“

And then Clarke was comming, she was riding Lexa's fingers and little by little her movements stopped. Lexa's fingers were still inside of her, but she started to pull out and Clarke was a whimpering mess. Lexa kissed her and then her fingers took over the lips and Clarke took them in, sucking on them while looking straight into Lexa's eyes. Clarke's tongue danced over her fingers and licked them clean. With a pop, Lexa took them out and kissed Clarke hard.

„Fuck, you are something else alright.“

„You must be so wet, let me repay you properly.“

„You will, but first you'll change, buy all of this you tried and then we'll go home and I'll ride your face. Do we have a deal?“

„Fuck me, I would be a fool to pass on that sort of a deal. Let's go.“

Lexa started to exit the dressing room when Clarke's cheeky voice stopped her, „You meant to say you'll buy all of this, right?“

Lexa smirked, „Of course I did, just hurry the fuck up, I'm horny.“

Clarke's sweet laughter filled her ears as she went outside, she'll buy anything for Clarke, no questions asked.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to tie it all up. Thank you for reading!

They were lying on their bed, cuddling after a long day for both, when Lexa heard Clarke speak after some time of silence, „So, I was thinking...“

„Yeah? Thinking is always good, means you have a developed brain.“

Clarke laughed, „Shut up ass, I'm being serious.“

„Okay, okay. What's on your mind?“ Lexa hoped it wasn't anything bad, she heard a lot of bad news after a sentence like that.

„You know how you always fuck me with your strap-on?“

„Yes, I know very well“, Lexa smirked. „What about it?“

„Well... I was wondering if I could, you know, fuck you with it?“ Clarke burried her head into Lexa's neck like she was embarrassed.

Lexa's brain stopped for a second, Clarke never expressed that she wanted to use the strap-on on her. It also stopped because she got turned on.

„Oh. Well, you can certainly try.“ Lexa smiled wickedly.

Clarke's head shoot up and she caught the smile on Lexa's face. „Really?“

„Of course. You wanna fuck me now or somewhere in public?“

„Oh shit...“ Clarke needed a second, she couldn't believe Lexa actually said yes. Strap-on was Lexa's tool, so to say, she was the more dominant one and Clarke loved it when she used it on her. „Right now?“

„Was that a question or a command?“

„Fuck. Not a command, but I'd like to fuck you right now with it.“

„Yes ma'am.“ Lexa smiled, gave Clarke a peck and went to grab the strap-on.

Clarke's mind was racing with questions, can she do it? Will she be good at it like Lexa? Will Lexa like it?

„Stop thinking so hard, I can hear you all the way here.“

„Sorry, I'm just nervous.“

„Hey, no need. If you don't want to do it now, we can do it some other time or never, it's your call baby.“ Lexa kissed Clarke who visibly relaxed after that.

„No, I want to do it now, I'm just worried you won't like it.“

„Don't you worry about me, I'll love it.“

Lexa put the strap on the bed and straddled Clarke who grabbed Lexa's ass and pulled her even more towards her. They were kissing and Clarke was soon relaxed and ready to try this. She turned Lexa around and lowered her to the bed while going down her body, kissing and removing a piece of clothing on her way down.

Lexa was getting wet, to be honest, she was wet the instant Clarke asked her the question. She always wanted Clarke to fuck her with her strap-on but Clarke enjoyed being on the receiving end and Lexa enjoyed being the dominant one so it never came up. But now it's going to come true and she couldn't wait.

Clarke got Lexa down to just her panties and she herself was only in her underware and slowly kissing down she reached Lexa's center and gave her a kiss over her drenched panties. She smelled so good.

„Clarke, please. Fuck me.“

Clarke groaned and reached for the strap-on and when she adjusted everything, she looked at Lexa whose eyes were so dark and full of desire. Clarke removed her bra and reached down to Lexa's face, dragging her finger down to her lips, and when Lexa's took her finger in her mouth and started to suck, Clarke swore she almost fainted.

„C'mon Clarke, fuck me with that strap-on. Fuck me hard.“

That was all Clarke needed and soon Lexa's panties were on the floor and her mouth on Lexa's pussy, making out with it while Lexa grabbed her blonde hair and was holding her head in that position. Lexa's juices were coating Clarke's face when she looked up and went to kiss Lexa, sharing her taste.

„How much do you want this inside of you?“ Clarke asked refering to the dildo.

„So much, please fuck me.“

„As you wish.“

Clarke lined the strap-on with Lexa's entrance and slowly pushed in, Lexa's moans were filling her ears and inch by inch, soon all of the strap was inside Lexa's and Clarke released a shaky breath.

„Wow, this feels so good.“

„Mhmmm.“ Lexa was a mess, she could hardly think, much less make a coherent sentence. She was so full. Clarke entered her with full lenght and she never felt like this before. But then Clarke started to move her hips and Lexa was gone, she was moaning so hard Clarke thought she'll wake up the neighbors.

„Fu-fuck fuck mmmm, Clarke yes yes, fuck me.“

Clarke was fucking her and besides Lexa's moans, the room was filled with skin slapping on skin and the wetness that was all Lexa. Clarke couldn't believe how good this felt, she knew how Lexa was feeling right now because when Lexa used the strap on her, she was in heaven.

„You look so good like this baby. You like when I fuck you like this? Hmm?“

„Yes baby, yes. I l-love it.“

„I know you do.“ She leaned down to Lexa's ear and whispered, „I can feel the wetness of your pussy on my cock and how tight you are.“

Those words  were too much for Lexa, she was coming and she was coming hard. To hear that come out of Clarke's mouth pushed her over the edge. Clarke started to slow down but Lexa urged her to go on, „No baby, fuck me some more, please.“

Clarke pulled out and Lexa whimpered, „Lie on your stomach.“

Lexa did what she was told and in a few seconds she was full again.

„Ohhh fuuuck.“

Clarke was fucking her girlfriend hard, Clarke love it when Lexa's fucked her in this position and she knew the dildo was hitting all the right spots in her.

„Yes baby, just like that. Fuck me with your hard dick.“

Clarke loved when Lexa talked dirty and this was no exception, so she fucked her even harder, Lexa's ass making all the noise while Clarke moved in and out of her.

Soon Lexa was coming again and Clarke slowed down, leaving kisses on Lexa's shoulder. She slowly pulled out and was ready to lie down next to Lexa when Lexa quickly turned around and took the strap into her mouth and started to blow and lick and clean it all from her juices. The sight was too much for Clarke who felt her orgasm hit her, she never experienced this.

Spent, they both cuddled and laughed.

„Well, this was really something new.“ Clarke smiled.

„Oh yes. And I loved every second of it.“

„Ditto.“ Lexa laughed and after a few minutes said, „So, you ready for round two?“ She smiled wickedly.

Clarke could only nod. This was going to be a long night.  

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, I take full responsibility.


End file.
